Yuri the russian slayer (traduction)
by Three stars in the sky
Summary: Les vampires ont pris le monde et Yuuri Katsuki fait parti des survivants restants. Que se passera-t-il quand notre héros maladroit rencontre le plus puissant des vampire n'ayant jamais existé ? (Victuuri). ONE-SHOT! Traduction


Helllllloooooo tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour cette fois-ci une traduction!

 **Alors je vais dès maintenant faire un disclaimer pour l'auteur :**

L'histoire originale est en anglais et à été écrite par EllaAwkward ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir ses autres histoires si vous êtes chauds avec l'anglais :)

 **For you Ella :**

Thank you so so so so much ! Here is your work in French and I hope everyone will enjoy your wonderful work ! ;) I told them to check your others stories ! :p 3

 **Autre disclaimer :**

Un immense merci à toi Inaara qui à corriger ce texte de toutes ces vilaines fautes haha ! :) Love you bro' !

 **Vrai Disclaimer :**

L'univers de Yuri on Ice ne m'appartient pas ainsi que tous les personnages, je ne gagne rien à poster cette histoire. Ni moi ni l'auteur d'origine.

 **Petite note à part :**

Vous pouvez me retrouver sur l'histoire **"Now he's dancing for another man"** une petite histoire ratting M bien sympa sur notre cher couple adoré ! ;)

D'ailleurs deux chapitres sont à venir pour la rentrée ! :)

 **Je vous laisse découvrir cette traduction ! :)**

* * *

Yuri the russian slayer

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?- Je me demande alors que je risque stupidement ma vie. Il est minuit, ce qui veut dire que c'est le moment où les vampires rodent. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y a seulement deux mois le monde a été assiégé par ces suceurs de sang. Ils ont pris le monde entier par surprise, faisant esclaves les humains qu'ils étaient capables d'attraper pour se nourrir d'eux continuellement comme du bétail.

Mon groupe d'amis et moi avons survécus à la prise du pouvoir, mais tous les jours nous vivons avec la peur que l'un de nous se fasse attraper et révèle l'emplacement où nous nous sommes réfugiés. Trouver un endroit où vivre n'est pas un problème. Tant qu'on a un endroit qu'on peut appeler « chez nous », les vampires ne peuvent pas entrer sans y être invités. Bien sûr ils peuvent mettre le feu aux bâtiments pour nous contraindre à sortir. Cependant, les vampires préfèrent typiquement s'engager dans une chasse à l'Homme avec leur proie. Ce n'est pas amusant pour eux de simplement nous pousser dans nos retranchements et de se moquer de nous les humains, leurs poches de sang vivantes. _Oh non ils adorent jouer avec nous._

D'autres protections sont à notre disposition, que nous les humains pouvons utiliser. Il y a les barreaux aux fenêtres, comme les vampires peuvent aussi contrôler les esprits, les pieux en bois, les charmes, les colliers et les bracelets faits d'argent. Un pieu dans le cœur pourrait en effet tuer un vampire, pendant que le contact de n'importe quel objet en argent brulerait leur peau, comme le soleil le ferait.

J'ai bien peur que le mythe de l'ail ait conduit à la mort certaine de beaucoup d'humains durant les deux premières semaines de la prise de pouvoir. L'ail alertait en fait les vampires de notre présence, absolument tout le contraire de la croyance qui disait qu'au contraire, l'ail nous aiderait à leurs échapper.

Maintenant je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi suis-je en train de marcher à découvert, où les vampires pourraient me cueillir si facilement ? La réponse est simple. J'ai tout un groupe de personnes qui compte sur moi pour les nourrir. Curieusement, c'est plus sûr pour moi de sortir quand la majorité des vampires, si ce n'est tous, sont dehors.

Ils sont sûrement tous en train de chasser alors ils ne viendront sûrement pas chercher un humain dans une épicerie maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? De plus pendant que les vampires dorment le jour, ils ont les loups-garous, leurs loyaux chiens de garde, qui patrouillent dans les villes. Nous les humains devons encore découvrir ce qui peut les affaiblir et/ou les tuer. C'est par conséquent plus sûr de se risquer à rencontrer un vampire qu'un loup-garou.

Dans tous les cas je n'ai pas à marcher trop loin pour obtenir ce dont j'ai besoin. Je vis avec mes amis dans le dortoir de notre ancienne université, il est donc normal qu'il y ait une épicerie à proximité. Malheureusement j'ai été le plus malchanceux puisque j'ai tiré la plus courte paille. Notre groupe a une règle de longue date qui stipule qu'une seule personne à la fois est autorisée à sortir. Nous sommes un assez petit groupe comme ça, et il est impératif que nous maintenions cette force du nombre.

Nos réserves de nourriture se sont rapidement épuisées, et je ne peux seulement espérer qu'il reste assez de nourriture dans l'épicerie. Chaque fois que je sors, je rencontre rarement d'autres formes de vie. La plupart des humains encore vivants sont soit asservi ou ont été forcés à être transformés en vampire.

Je frissonne à cette pensée. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'être forcé à abandonner mon humanité et blesser ceux proches de moi. J'ai entendu des histoires avant qu'internet ne disparaisse pour de bon. Le sang des vampires change les gens bien. Il inverse leur personnalité, les fait se transformer en quelqu'un de complètement différent. Ceux assez forts pour achever la transformation, transforment à leur tour leurs familles, les massacrants sans la moindre hésitation. Les vampires sont des monstres, et même si nous, les humains, ne sommes pas exempts de défauts, nous avons encore de la valeur. Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour ces démons.

Je remets nerveusement en place et réajuste le sac marin vide sur mes épaules. Mes bottes de combat claquent irrégulièrement contre le pavé, ma respiration rapide est à l'image de mes battements de cœur. Je ne cesse de faire attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Les vampires ont une ouïe surdéveloppée. J'ai besoin de rester calme si je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent le martèlement des battements de mon cœur.

L'épicerie n'est plus très loin désormais. Jusqu'à maintenant tout va bien. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré de vampire. Je garde la tête courbée par crainte, tellement, qu'à plusieurs reprises je dois remonter mes lunettes qui me glisse sur le bout du nez. Avec ma main libre, je touche la croix en argent qui me sert de pendentif. Je murmure une prière à Dieu même si je ne crois plus en son existence.

Je me retrouve enfin devant l'entrée saccagée de l'épicerie. La devanture est totalement brisée, le résultat direct de la panique et de l'anarchie qui ont suivi les premières étapes de la prise du pouvoir. Maintenant il n'y a plus d'humains pour se battent pour le peu de nourriture qui reste dans le magasin.

Je regarde à l'intérieur, plissant des yeux. Je prends ensuite une lampe torche qui se trouve dans l'une des poches de mon pantalon militaire. J'éclaire l'espace autour de l'entrée du magasin, me sentant satisfait quand je remarque que rien ne sort de l'ordinaire. Je rentre à l'intérieur, et grimace quand les semelles de mes bottes font craquer les fragments de verres sur le sol.

Le magasin est sens dessus dessous, comme si une main géante avait joué au domino sur l'allée. La puanteur de la viande périmée rempli le gouffre qu'est le magasin, ce qui me force à enrouler un bandana noir autour de ma bouche. Mes yeux scrutent chaque endroit à porter de vue tandis que je commence à prendre toute la nourriture non périssable dans les différentes allées.

Le sac marin est bien plus lourd maintenant, mes épaules s'affaissent comme pour témoigner du sentiment de tristesse qui m'abrite. Je dois quitter cette allée pour aller voir s'il y a des médicaments de toute façon. Je tourne les talons me forçant à passer devant le rayon de la viande et du lait sans laisser passer une seule respiration.

Je suis le rayon de lumière de ma lampe torche avec un paralysant sentiment de peur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir observé. Les cheveux sur ma nuque se dressent dans l'appréhension, un inconfortable sentiment me remuant le ventre. Je me force néanmoins à garder de la prestance en prenant une profonde inspiration.

La transpiration coule le long de mon visage alors que je me fraye un chemin dans le rayon de soins médicaux. Je prends tous les médicaments qui semblent utiles et en bon état. Heureusement le clair de lune qui pénètre le magasin m'aide à voir plus clairement. Ce même clair de lune qui revient me hanter quand je me retourne, découvrant une paire d'yeux verts lorgnant dans ma direction.

Je sais immédiatement que je fais face à un vampire. Les yeux de la chose brillent dans l'obscurité, comme ceux d'un chat. Il devait être jeune quand il a été transformé ; mince, petit et un visage rond. La chose possède des cheveux jaune citron coupés en carré, une mèche lui tombant sur le côté droit du visage. Il porte un jean troué et un sweat noir, mais je ne laisse pas cette apparence décontractée me tromper. La grimace sur son visage et la précision de ses yeux m'indique qu'il est bien plus vieux que ce qu'il n'y paraît.

La chose penche la tête d'un côté, un air nonchalant terrifiant sur le visage. C'est un jeu pour lui ; je ne suis rien de plus qu'un insecte qu'il doit écraser sous les semelles de ses bottes. Même si je suis plus grand que lui je me sens rétréci sous l'intensité de son regard. Avec les jambes bancales, je trébuche en arrière, essayant mais échouant misérablement d'attraper le couteau en argent qui est caché dans la poche avant de mon pantalon.

« Res-restez où vous êtes! » Je crie, le bandana glissant de ma bouche qui finit par s'échouer sur ma clavicule.

La chose rit en faisant un pas en avant. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Le bétail veut riposter contre le grand méchant loup ? Comme c'est amusant, » dit-il en me fixant férocement.

La chose avance avec une telle rapidité que mes yeux ne peuvent même pas le suivre. « Vas-y alors, » rugit-il. « Défends-toi! »

Je crie quand il saisit avec force mon poignet, claquant mon dos cotre une étagère derrière moi. Les objets dans le sac pressés douloureusement contre mon épaule. Je peux sentir mon poignet craquer sous la pression de sa poigne. Je lutte pour me libérer, gesticulant. Des larmes chaudes tombent le long de mon visage alors que je prie et je supplie avec des mots inutiles. J'ai abandonné mes amies… Je vais mourir.

La chose lâche mon poignet avec dégout, pour, à la place, presser son avant-bras contre ma gorge compressant ma trachée. « Et dire que je pensais avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à attaquer. Hum, pas que ça me préoccupe vraiment de toute façon. Le sang reste du sang; je prendrais tout ce que je pourrais prendre, peu importe à quel point ta lâcheté me dégoute. Qu'est-il arrivé à la fierté de vous les humains ? Vous aviez pour habitude d'être si arrogant. Ça me manque… »

« Eh bien… » La chose minaude. « Je suppose que je vais m'abaisser à ton niveau et être égoïste. Je ne serais pas doux avec toi. Vois-tu, j'aime entendre mes proies supplier pour demander grâce. Rien ne me réjouit plus que d'entendre les humains supplier pour la vie qu'ils pensent naïvement avoir le droit de vivre. Les vampires dirigent le monde maintenant, il est temps pour vous les humains de succomber à ce cycle naturel et d'accepter votre extinction. Il est temps d'évoluer. Les faibles comme toi vont être tués assez tôt et réduits à l'esclavage. »

« Je ne suis pas celui qui est faible » je dis avec une respiration laborieuse, faisant attention à ne pas regarder directement dans ses yeux. « C'est vous qui vous reposez sur les humains pour satisfaire votre égoïste faim. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur mon sang. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ce monde. Vous les vampires êtes une disgrâce que les humains vont éliminer ! »

Le visage de la chose se tord avec rage. « Tu vas payer pour avoir dit ça ! » dit-il avec hargne. « Tu oses me parler comme si tu étais en position de force dans cette situation. Ha ! Je vais t'apprendre ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne respectent pas la loi de la 'NightTable.'*»

La chose siffle alors qu'il ouvre sa bouche, des crocs aiguisés qui dépassent de ses gencives. « Des derniers mots ? » il souffle.

« Mordez-moi, » je le défi.

« Vraiment intelligent, » la chose ricane. « Tu me l'as vraiment montré, le porc. Maintenant je dois rentrer et pleurer devant mon maître ! »

La chose se penche, utilisant une main pour incliner mon menton vers le haut. Mon cou est maintenant pleinement exposé. Les paumes de ses mains sont glacées leurs contacts me gèlent sur place.

« Voyons à quel point ton sarcasme te causera de la douleur, » la chose murmure pour lui-même. « Devrais-je mordre pile dans l'artère ? Non, non. Ça ruinerait mes vêtements. Huum… Que dois-je faire, que dois-je faire… »

Je ferme les yeux, avalant ma salive le cœur lourd. C'est là que je vais mourir. Je ne reverrais jamais mes amies, non, ma famille. Ma vie va m'être hottée je ne saurais jamais ce que c'est que de grandir, de vivre sans la peur constante, de sourire de nouveau. Tous ces luxes légitimes nous ont étaient dérobés le moment où les vampires ont pris le pouvoir.

Je peux sentir le souffle de la chose sur mon cou. Il est en train de faire monter la peur à son maximum et je suis inévitablement en train de le laisser faire.

 _Et soudainement, la force autour de moi disparaît. Le vent souffle dans mes oreilles alors que j'ouvre les yeux, voyant une autre silhouette, un bien plus grand vampire repoussant le plus petit vampire d'avant. Ce nouveau vampire est plus vieux, ses cheveux sont courts et argentés avec une mèche qui lui cache un œil et ses yeux sont bleus étincelant._

 _Contrairement à son homologue, il semblait angélique pour quelque chose qui est capable d'une telle monstrueuse destruction. Sa peau est pâle, même pour un vampire. Elle scintille au clair de lune ce qui lui donne un faux halo d'innocence. Lui aussi porte une tenue décontractée se constituant d'un manteau noir et d'un jean bleu. Mais malgré tout il dégage quand même une aura paranormale. Il est dangereux et il floute son charisme supranaturel avec ce que les humains confondraient avec un charmant sourire._

 _« Chaton, » le vampire plus âgé ronronne. « Je pensais t'avoir dit que celui-ci était à moi . »_

 _Il se tient simplement là, adossé aux étagères des médicaments._

 _« Dommage pour toi, trou du cul, » le vampire plus jeune siffle. « Je l'ai eu en premier. »_

 _Une intense bataille de regards a commencé entre les deux vampires. Le jeune vampire faiblit sous l'expression meurtière de son homologue._

Le plus vieux vampire laisse un « tsk » agacé lui échapper. « Tu ferais mieux de te rappeler que _je suis ton maître._ Maintenant bouge, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas nourri. Je me fiche d'être provoqué quand je suis affamé. »

« Il est à moi ! » Siffle le plus jeune vampire, ses épaules se courbant de rage. Il semblait prêt à frapper le plus vieux.

SLAM!

Le plus jeune vampire se fait envoyer valser à travers l'allée. Son maître le relève par le col de son haut, le jetant dans les airs sans aucun effort comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu d'enfant. Il s'écroule sur une étagère adjacente, les médicaments tombant tout autour de lui.

« Ne bouge plus, » dit le plus vieux vampire en l'observant. Sa voix se mélangeant avec le ton persuasif d'un charme magique.

Le plus jeune vampire avait lutté et grondé tout ce temps, mais en raison du lien de sang entre lui et son maître, sa tête s'incline en en signe de soumission réticent.

« Bon garçon, » le plus vieux vampire le félicite.

« Maintenant, » le plus vieux vampire tourne son regard vers moi. « Pour l'éblouissante fin~ ! Dis-moi humain, quel est ton nom ? Après que j'en ai fini avec toi ici, je ferais en sorte de nommer ta pierre tombale… Avec ton propre sang bien sûr ! »

C'est vraiment singulier d'avoir sa vie menace d'une manière si enjouée. Le sourire sur son visage est assez large pour concurrencer à celui du chat d Cheshire. Je ramasse mon sac, extirpant mon collier en argent pour le brandir dans les airs. La réaction du plus vieux vampire n'est pas celle à laquelle je m'étais attendue.

Le vampire rit. « Penses-tu vraiment que tu peux me blesser avec ça? Eh bien, eh bien, l'ignorance des humains ne cesse jamais de m'amuser. Pourquoi le symbole d'un dieu auquel je ne crois même pas m'affecterait ? Quelle logique idiote ! »

Je laisse tomber la croix, sentant mes genoux faiblir.

« C'est vrai, » le plus vieux vampire ronronne. « Accepte et complaît toi dans ta défaite. »

Je laisse échapper un sanglot sec.

« Regarde-moi enfant. »

Ma tête se lève dans sa direction pour rencontrer le regard du plus vieux vampire. Et c'est précisément là que je sus que j'étais foutu. Maintenant que je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, je serais pour toujours sous son commandement. La mort est la seule option viable.

J'atteins ma poche, dans l'intention de sortir la seule arme qui me reste. Je ne le laisserais pas me tuer. Je le ferais moi-même. Je sors le couteau en argent, seulement pour le voir arracher des mains pour une force invisible. Ce vampire doit être fort s'il a le pouvoir de la télékinésie. Seuls les plus vieux vampires possèdent un don si rare.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! On ne peut pas te laisser te suicider, n'est-ce pas. Ce ne serait pas amusant ! » Le plus vieux vampire dit en faisant la moue.

« Pour tout te dire, je m'ennuie et depuis peu je suis clément. Je vais te donner une dernière chance de t'échapper de mon emprise, » dit le vampire en agitant ses mains dans une grande gestuelle.

« J'ai toujours aimé les challenges. C'est tellement inspirant, da ? »

Je reste silencieux.

« Cours, petit porc. Ta vie ne dépend plus que de ça. »

Mes pieds bougent d'eux-mêmes alors que je m'enfuis, sprintant en dehors de l'épicerie et laissant derrière moi la nourriture et les médicaments. Je doit m'inquiéter de ma propre survie actuellement.

…

Je cours sans savoir où je vais à travers la rue, haletant et toussant. Je ne peux pas mener ces vampires droits vers l'Université. Je refuse de mettre ma famille en danger. Non, je dois juste trouver quelque part d'autre où rester pour la nuit. Une simple maison ne fera pas l'affaire. Si la maison ne m'appartient pas, rien n'empêchera le vampire de rentrer. J'ai besoin de trouver un endroit public, un endroit que tout le monde peut proclamer comme sien.

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me risquer à rentrer à la maison en pleine journée, si j'arrive à survire à cette nuit. Les loups-garous ne sont pas aussi rapides que les vampires. Si j'ai de la chance, je pourrais probablement les distancer si jamais j'en ai besoin.

Aussi ironique soit-il, je tombe par hasard sur une église, le grand bâtiment se dessinant devant moi. Je grimpe les marches en pierre de l'entrée, poussant les portes en bois. Je tombe à genoux, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. L'endroit est sombre et froid, ne me réconforte absolument pas. La seule chose pour éclairer la pièce est le clair de lune traversant le verre des vitraux.

Une fois une respiration normale retrouvée, je marche le long de l'allée centrale, remontant le long du tapis qui la couvre. Comme espéré, il y a une trappe cachée sous les planches de bois du sol. Je sors un pieu aiguisé et plusieurs couteaux en argent. Mon soulagement après cette découverte n'est que de courte durée malheureusement.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

La porte en bois de l'église tremble alors que quelque chose abat ces poings contre.

« Petit porc ! Petit porc ! Laisse-moi entrer ! » La voix du vampire gronde.

Je jure tout bas, seulement pour me glacer quand un brouillard inconnu tombe devant mes yeux.

« Viens à moi… »

Je me lève contre mon gré, marchant en direction de l'entrée de l'église avec une démarche rigide et forcée. Je me mords la lèvre, cirant dans l'espoir de me stopper mais hélas rien n'y fait. Je suis sous le contrôle du vampire ; il n'y a rien qui puisse me libérer de lui.

« Lâche tes armes… »

Le pieu que je tenais glisse de mes mains et s'échoue sur le sol.

Avec des larmes plein le visage et le sang glacé qui parcoure mes veines, j'ouvre la porte de l'église. Le plus vieux vampire sourit dans ma direction, levant une main pour toucher la barrière invisible qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre.

« Invite-moi à entrer… »

Viktor Nikiforov… Me dit tune voix dans ma tête.

À ma plus grande horreur, ma bouche s'ouvre, les mots que je ne voulais férocement pas dire s'échappent de mes lèvres. « Moi, Yuri Katsuki, vous invite, Viktor Nikiforov dans cette église. »

Viktor sourit, il ne lui faut que quelques instants avant qu'il ne m'épingle au sol. Ses cheveux gris tombent devant ses yeux alors qu'il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il réajuste sa position à fin qu'il puisse complètement m'immobiliser.

« La quantité de haine dans tes yeux est tout à fait séduisante. Je vais te faire devenir mien. Je te forcerais même à m'admirer s'il le faut.

«Allez en enfer, » je crache sur un ton rempli de haine alors que je regarde droit dans ses yeux bleus brillants.

Viktor ouvre la bouche faisant s'allonger ses canines dans le but de m'intimider. « Stupide humain. Je suis déjà en enfer. Mais bientôt tu me rejoindras dans mon éternelle misère. »

Viktor pousse mon menton vers le côté, ses doigts froids brulant ma peau. Il se penche en avant et plante ses crocs dans la peau de mon cou, la tension devenant insupportable.

Je gémis de douleur.

« Shhhh, » le souffle de Viktor s'écrase contre ma peau. Je sens quelque chose de mouillé contre la blessure de mon cou. « Cela devrait faire en sorte que tout soit plus…doux, » il murmure.

 _Un sentiment de dégout monte en moi quand mon visage rougi à cause de la chaleur du plaisir. Soudainement la douleur a été remplacée par une inexplicable extase. Je serre les dents, retenant un gémissement qui se répercute à toute vitesse dans mon corps entier. Tout semblait chaud et dans l'ordre et pourtant rien ne l'était. Je ne veux pas que cette chose me fasse sentir de cette manière. Je le déteste. Je le déteste pour me faire sentir si insupportablement bien._

Viktor laisse échapper un gémissement, faisant courir sa langue le long de ma mâchoire. « Mmmmm, » il fredonne. « Il y a encore beaucoup de haine dans tes yeux. Je dois faire quelque chose de plus… pour te plaire…te faire mien… »

Je gémis quand Viktor me mord de nouveau pressant tout son corps contre le mien. La friction est suffocante, incroyable…interdite… et pourtant j'en veux encore plus. Je soulève ma taille pour rencontrer la sienne, me mordant les lèvres jusqu'à ce que le sang coule sur mon menton; je suis à ce point furieux envers moi-même. Ce que je suis en train de faire est inacceptable. Je suis en train de me donner à ce monstre et j'apprécie ça.

Viktor se retire de mon cou, le sang s'éparpillant sur sa peau pale sur la moitié de son visage. Il mord ensuite dans son propre poignet, le mettant devant ma bouche pour que je boive. Je tourne ma tête sur le côté.

« Je ne le ferais pas, » je refuse.

Viktor soupir. « Fais comme tu veux. J'espérais te rendre ça le plus facile possible… »

Viktor place son poignet sur ma bouche, forçant mes lèvres à s'ouvrir avec deux de ses doigts fins. Je tousse alors que son sang chaud coule dans ma gorge. Mon corps, sans avertissement se raidit. Le sang est sucré, comme rien de ce que je n'ai gouté avant. J'ai besoin de plus. Je suis avide de ce liquide alors que cette même substance parcoure mes veines de sa force impie.

Je me jette sur son poignet, buvant avidement. Je le regarde tandis que je bois avec une rage pure et qui n'a pas d'équivalent.

« A-allez-vous faire foutre, » je halète alors que je continue de dévorer son sang.

Viktor sourit utilisant sa main libre pour presser son index contre ma tempe. « Silence, mon petit, » il roucoule. « Il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir. »

Mes membres tombent sur le sol. Je sens mes yeux se fermer, les derniers instants de ma vie se passent avec un ignoble démon comme lui. L'expression suffisante de Viktor est la dernière chose que je vois juste avant de mourir, ma vision se transformant en un vide d'obscurité.

…

Je me réveille de mon inconscience, des bourdonnements insupportables remplissant mes oreilles. Mon corps se crispe, mes paupières s'agitent alors que j'essaye de me repérer. J'ouvre ensuite mes yeux, mais je les referme immédiatement quand une lumière aveuglante m'attaque.

J'ouvre mes yeux une seconde fois, clignant des paupières, mais je ne reconnais pas l'environnement qui m'entoure. La seule dont je me souvienne est que j'étais dans une église… C'est ça. Je me suis nourri de sang et on s'est nourri du mien contre mon gré. Je serre les dents de rage, m'asseyant, la rapidité inattendue de l'action me faisant me sentir nauséeux.

Avec un grognement de frustration, j'arrache mes lunettes. Je pleure à cause de l'intensité des couleurs autour moi. Le bois des bancs de la chapelle brille, le clair de lune se reflétant sur eux, ce qui m'aveugle efficacement. Je me lève dans un mouvement terreur, bougeant à une incroyable vitesse.

Un craquement se fait entendre derrière moi. Je me retourne, mes lèvres tremblant avec horreur quand je vois Viktor debout sur le piédestal au centre, ses bras ouverts comme pour embrasser l'air. Le clair de lune brille sur son visage, ses yeux brillant d'euphorie.

« Bienvenue, » sa voix retentie avec joie. « Dans la vie de la mort ! »

Non…

Non…

Non!

Je fais un pas en arrière, me précipitant maladroitement dans un banc derrière moi. Le bois se casse dû à la force de ma nouvelle agilité.

Ma tête tombe sur mes genoux, ma gorge me faisant affreusement souffrir. Des sanglots m'échappent. Je crie, sentant une soif qui me ravage et me rend fou et que je ne peux espérer contrôler. J'ai perdu tout contrôle…

Non, j'ai perdu mon humanité.

* * *

Alors ? Vous êtes arrivé jusque là non ? Bravo ! L'auteur n'a absolument pas prévu de faire une suite donc l'histoire est belle et bien finie. **Rectification : L'auteur a poster un nouveau chapitre le 5 Mars du coup ce n'est plus un OS mais bien un two shots haah! La suite arrive bientôt alors ! ;)**

*= Ici le terme NightTable fait référence à la loi du plus fort et la nouvelle chaîne alimentaire instaurée depuis que les vampires dominent. Les vampires se nourrissent des humains et c'est normal. Vous comprenez ? :)

C'est une toute nouvelle expérience qu'est la traduction ! Et je dois dire que j'ai vraiment adoré ! Vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de voir une autre traduction venant de moi ! : )

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez à l'aide des reviews ! Je serais ravie d'y répondre ! :)

A bientôt sur **Now h'es dancing for another man** ! :)


End file.
